The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viburnum plicatum f. plicatum. The new Viburnum will hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘PIIVIB-II’. ‘PIIVIB-II’ represents a new cultivar of deciduous shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar is the result of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Watkinsville, Ga. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new cultivar of Viburnum plicatum f. plicatum that has a compact mounded growth habit, new stems that emerge red in color and a more floriferous blooming habit with larger flowers.
The new cultivar derived from open-pollination of Viburnum plicatum f. plicatum ‘Spellbound’ (not patented) in 2009. ‘PIIVIB-II’ was selected in 2012 as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors using semi-hardwood stem cuttings in June of 2012 in Watkinsville, Ga. Asexual propagation by semi-hardwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.